


【萨路】心甘情愿

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 可怜的万年心甘情愿哥哥。





	【萨路】心甘情愿

** “哥哥我啊……不管发生什么，都是心甘情愿的。”**  
萨波说这句话的时候，头猛的后仰，脖子拉长，后脑勺正好不轻不重地磕在印有凹凸花纹的米白色墙纸上。  
发出轻轻的一声“咚”。  
  
盛夏。半夜。  
卧室窗户半开着，草绿色的纱制窗帘几不可见的轻微摆动。  
空调机在三天前宣告罢工，而作为哥哥的萨波似乎到现在才意识到在38度的城市高温下，人造凉风有其不可忽视不容辩驳的存在意义。  
无论是从生理上。  
还是心理上。  
路飞肉贴肉皮粘皮地窝在他的怀里，他看起来比白天更加的懒洋洋，像一块在烈日下即将融化的软糖，然而此时此刻，在室内唯一可媲美光照的是他们头顶的高瓦大吊灯，他由三个灯泡组成，环成圈状，散发着暖黄色的光。这盏灯当时是艾斯选的，虽然萨波指出三个灯泡的吊灯既不实用，又不美观，还很费电，此外总有一个灯泡看起来像是多余的，然而艾斯还是毫不退让地刷卡付款了……  
——当然是萨波的卡。  
总而言之，言而总之，可能他就是看“三”这个数字比较顺眼吧！  
  
艾斯，萨波，路飞。  
当他们兄弟三人一起坐着搬家公司的小卡车从风车镇搬到哥亚市城西这幢小公寓的时候似乎也是炎夏，刚踩进十岁门槛的路飞踢踏着人字拖，穿着西瓜红的小背心，海水蓝的平角短裤，戴着那顶他最宝贝的黄色草帽坐在搬家车的车厢里，他晃着双腿，舔着手里的棒冰，而艾斯和萨波坐在他的两边。  
“和我们一起住，萨波你真的没问题吗？”  
就读于哥亚市贵族学校，品学兼优，家世富足，即使套着洗到褪色的牛仔裤白衬衫故作市井状的萨波，在开口前，先微笑后颔首也依旧是那一股子遮都遮不住的“好少爷”味道。  
“我可是心甘情愿的啊。”萨波说，目光从路飞脸上飘到艾斯的脸上，再落回到路飞的脸上，“这样就能更好地照顾你们了啊！”  
“什么啊萨波，需要照顾的只有这个爱哭鬼而已吧。”  
“是是是……”  
萨波晃着脑袋，日照产生的影子落在路飞的额头，鼻尖，肩膀，小腹。  
这座城市浮躁喧闹，蝉鸣阵阵，永远都和橡胶轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳轰鸣搅拌在一起。  
萨波用手指撇掉路飞脸颊上的冰棒水，而艾斯则扬起嘴角看起来相当粗鲁地揉乱了路飞那一脑袋的黑发。  
  
“萨波，热。”  
身为一个十九岁的成年人，用着从鼻子里哼出的糯软调子说话不知道是该被定义为“丢脸”还是“撒娇”。  
十九岁的成年人路飞光裸着上半身四肢大张地躺倒在他家好哥哥萨波的怀里。  
“不是才刚刚洗过澡吗？”  
还湿漉漉的黑色发梢刺刺得戳在萨波的肩胛骨上，偏偏枕在胸口的脑袋却软得很，像是个什么软绵绵的小动物，不温不火的趴在你的皮肤上。  
萨波的白背心还穿在身上，汗水淌进脖子里，再顺着皮肤的纹路，弯弯曲曲，在衣料上晕染出奇怪的图腾。  
两个成年男子，在没有空调的房间里抱在一起必然只有热得死路一条的下场，然而路飞在洗完澡飞扑上床后就目标明确地占领了萨波的胸膛，之后也再没有改变位置的意思，而萨波也丝毫没有推开自家小弟，让他哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去的行动。电视在正对着他们的墙上闪闪烁烁，叽叽呱呱，一会儿是北国著名外科医生来市会诊的新闻，一会儿是世界著名击剑运动员来参加比赛的现场直播。  
路飞就枕在萨波的心口上。  
他的眼睛半磕着，蓝黄混杂的灯光把他睫毛的阴影投射得清晰可辨。  
他的右手抓着遥控器，左手平摊在膝盖上。  
萨波呼吸着。  
炙热，潮湿，沉闷。  
胸腔每一下的震动都是关于路飞重量测算的起伏运动。  
萨波原本落在凉席上的手移动着抓握住路飞，他五指收拢扣紧那个皮肉柔软却骨骼坚硬的拳头。  
“换台。”  
萨波按着路飞的手拨动着遥控器。  
甜心厨房的主厨挑动着他的圈圈眉在给一块草莓蛋糕裱上奶油花边。  
“换台。”  
哥亚市警长斯摩格正在做关于新一轮打击犯罪行动的宣讲。  
“换台。”  
新生代摇滚巨星基德首场演唱会门票火热预售中。  
“换台。”  
国民教育家香克斯向您现场讲授人类性文化发展的神奇之路。  
现在的电视都在乱播些什么玩意儿啊！  
萨波叹气声在下一秒就盖过了电视的最大音量，他按动着手指，终于跳到了一个貌似正在播放风景的频道。  
蓝色的大海，蓝色的天空，海鸥，沙滩，泛白的浪。  
路飞喜欢这个。  
温婉的女声开始深情并茂地讲述属于这个地方的故事。  
“说起来，艾斯去的就是这个地方吧。”  
唉。  
  
如果再给萨波一次机会的话。  
他一定会给艾斯一拳，或者抢在艾斯之前踏上所谓的“人生之旅”。  
然而在现实发生的时间里，在自己的生日宴会上，眼不眨心不跳连说话都不带停顿就说出“我就要离开啦”的那个人，永远只能是艾斯。  
萨波当然也没有给他一拳，只是“啊”的一声，在说出下一段话前本能地吞咽干净嘴里的食物。  
用餐礼仪可是男人不可放弃的准则之一啊。  
所以第一个给出切实反应的是路飞。  
十七岁的路飞，坐在艾斯对面，两只手抓着蛋糕，三分之二的脸上涂满奶油的家伙响响亮亮地咋呼起来。  
“艾斯你要去哪里啊？哎——是去吃什么好吃的东西嘛？”  
“什么啊！白痴。是……是出远门啦……”  
“出什么远门啊，艾斯？”  
“我之前说过的吧，总有一天要离开哥亚去看看外面的世界，正好爱德华教授有个项目……”  
“是那个有着奇怪胡子的大叔吗？”  
“哥哥不是说过不能那样喊老爹的嘛！”  
“哎有什么关系啊，白胡子大叔可是好人呐！”  
“总之就是跟他一起去做海外考察啦，估计得有段日子吧。”  
“……哦！”  
“……”  
“那这块蛋糕你还吃吗？”  
“混蛋！现在的重点是这个嘛！”  
几乎在下一秒兄弟间的日常大战就再次摆上了桌面，艾斯一胳膊肘地夹住路飞的脖子死命往桌底下摁，而路飞也毫不客气地踩上了艾斯的脚背，兄弟两个滚作一团的从高脚椅子摔到地板上去，最桌边的一块蛋糕“啪”的一声砸下去，接着便是两个人同时的呼喊。  
萨波撑着下巴悠哉哉地观摩这场他看了快十年的戏码，他的右腿轻巧地支在左膝上，视线居高临下地略过艾斯涨红的脸和路飞笑得露出牙床的白牙。  
居然能笑着说啊，艾斯。  
墙上的挂钟指针过了零点，萨波走过去撕掉今日的挂历，另一边的艾斯和路飞大约是打累了，躺在一地狼藉上发出断断续续的喘气声。  
“那到底是多久啊？”萨波问，他就那么远远地站着，完完整整地站在一块方地砖中间，像是颗摆在棋盘上的“战车"。  
“总之就是很久很久啦。”  
“那还回来吗？”  
有那么一段不算短的时间，没有任何人说话，整个空间宛如一下子被塞进一部录像带里，以萨波的那句问句为结尾，整个场景被打上“未完待续”的标签，咔哒一下退出了播放槽。  
萨波又等了会儿，当他走过去的时候，发现地板上的两个家伙已经睡着了。  
艾斯仰面朝天地躺在地板上，路飞的脑袋挨着他的左肩膀，大半个人趴在他的身上。艾斯带纹身的那条胳膊牢牢环住自己的弟弟。  
他们心无旁骛地睡着，一心一意地吹着一模一样的鼻涕泡泡。  
有那么一瞬间，一种前所未有的失败感击中了在场唯一一个还清醒着的家伙。  
他不动声色地席地而坐，歪着脑袋却不知道目光该落在何处。  
“啊啦。”萨波抿了下嘴唇，口腔里是淡淡的芝士和蔓越莓的味道。  
“艾斯你真的睡了吗？”  
“即使你现在睁开眼睛我也不会戳穿你的啦……”  
“啊啦，还真是狡猾呢……”  
  
“我啊……”  
  
“艾斯到底什么时候回来啊，萨波？”路飞晃动着脑袋，他一动，就蹭出一层薄汗，萨波松开了拿着遥控器的手转而环住这个不安分的家伙。  
“不知道啊，当时不是也没说就一个人偷偷地走了吗！”  
“那么印着图片的信什么时候再来呐？”  
“明信片啊，可能下一周就来了吧。”  
“可是上一周萨波也是这么说的啊！”  
“总之就是快来了吧。”  
电视上播放着几个月前拍摄到的大海啸，晃动的镜头和满是水珠的模糊画面，海水凝成沉沉的黑色，被巨响的风卷着掀起几十米高的巨浪，那些翻卷的白色泡沫宛如一只正在不断吞咽的巨兽，把所有送到嘴边的东西拆吞入腹。导播的声音却是干燥而冷静的，一成不变地播报这场海啸发生的时间，规模和造成的伤害。岸边的人群小如蚁群，密集且疯狂地躲避着席卷而来的海水，一只灰色的渔船在浪的边缘挣扎，但很快就滑出了镜头，不知道是还在镜头之外挣扎亦或是已经被下一波浪潮吞没了。  
萨波关掉了电视。  
** 比真相更容易让人疯狂的，是关于真相的想象。**  
路飞仰起脑袋看他，暖黄色的灯光柔和了他的脸部线条，天生就少年气满点的家伙一旦彻底相信别人进而放松下来，看起来更是天真得无懈可击。他的鼻尖顶着几颗小小的汗珠，嘴唇却咬的发红，依稀沁出浅浅的牙印。他们三个本来就不是亲兄弟，所以在相貌上绝对是天差地别的不同。在他们之中艾斯有着健康帅气的雀斑，萨波有着高贵闪耀的金发，而路飞有着最黑的眼睛，纯粹的，没有杂色的黑，故而才可以在任何眼神下都灼灼熠熠。  
“呐，萨波……你不会也要走吧？”  
“恩？”  
“艾斯是不是不会回来了啊？”  
萨波低头看着路飞倒置的脸，要哭不哭却偏偏还是一副不知退缩的表情。  
萨波想这是两个问题。  
萨波想这是两个完全不相关的独立的问题。  
萨波想这是两个都很难回答的问题。  
路飞你怎么可以同时这么问呢？  
  
萨波讨厌这座生活的城市。  
这种情感不同于艾斯对这个世界一视同仁的抵触，更不似路飞因为逛够了就表现出的断断续续的无聊。  
萨波是三兄弟中最实实在在讨厌“这座”城市的人，所以他才会在幼年离家出走进而遇上从孤儿院里逃出来的艾斯，接着又在垃圾巷子里捡到看起来比他们两人加起来还麻烦的路飞。  
可现在萨波却是三个人中最少提及“离开”字眼的人。  
请配以代表嘲笑的罐头笑声*。  
请配以看似同情实则揶揄的表情。  
思维定势真是个可怕的东西，你一旦接受了某个模式就会不由自主地服从它。  
当路飞第一次哇哇大哭着说‘你们不要不要我’的时候，萨波是那个出声安慰他的家伙，而艾斯是那个紧紧拽住他手把他拉过来拖走的家伙。  
也许一切的不同就是从那里开始的。  
  
** 这个世界上只有“言语”才需要遵守。**  
  
“路飞。”  
萨波看着自己的弟弟，窗外的城市在一步步走入寂静的沉睡。  
双手捧住他的脸颊，看着对方疑惑地转过身子。  
身下的凉席在肌肤上印出一道一道痕迹。  
压低，呼吸就落在彼此的唇上。  
微弱的风穿过燥热的空气，蒸腾汗水，带来凉意。  
路飞的手指落在萨波的肚子上。  
收拢手掌，按压到骨头。  
眼睛不能眨，不然可能会笑起来。  
这个时候打乱节奏可不知道会发生什么事。  
把所有的心跳都缩在胸腔里，用血肉包裹起来。  
气流鼓噪耳膜。  
血液肿胀指尖。  
压低。  
“路飞。”  
“萨波？”  
“不知道呢……”  
“什么？”  
“你的问题。但是……“  
  
“哥哥我啊……不管发生什么，都是心甘情愿的。”  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> * 罐头笑声：是指在“观众应该笑”的片段插入事先录音的笑声。这种机械笑声，是美国电视首先录用的，美国人叫它做canned laughter(罐头笑声)。


End file.
